This invention relates generally to computer filters and, more particularly, to a filter apparatus for use with computers for filtering dust from the air and for thermochromically indicating when the filter needs to be replaced.
Modern computers include advanced electronics packaged in relatively small housings and, therefore, generate significant amounts of heat. These electronic devices utilize active cooling systems such as fans in order to dissipate excessive heat that could cause failure of the electronics. A clean environment improves the overall performance of electronics in that dirt and dust inhibit speed and efficiency of computer chip performance.
Various devices have been proposed for filtering and preventing dust from entering an electronic environment. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not filter incoming or outgoing air while simultaneously providing a visual indicator of when the filter needs to be replaced.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a filter apparatus that includes a permanently charged electrostatic filter for drawing dust to its plurality of fibers. Further, it is desirable to have a filter apparatus having a thermochromic region that visually changes colors as temperature increases thereabout, an increase in temperature being an indication that electronic components are operating at a higher temperature due to an unclean environment.
A filter apparatus according to the present invention is for use with a computer of a type having heat generating electronic components positioned within a computer housing. The filter apparatus includes a permanently charged electrostatic filter panel that attracts dust thereto. The filter panel is configured to completely cover an air intake opening of the computer housing. The filter panel also includes an adhesive layer adhered to an inner surface of the filter panel for removably adhering the filter panel to the computer housing so as to cover the housing intake opening. A liner may be lightly adhered to the adhesive layer and removed prior to applying the filter panel to a computer housing. An outer surface of the filter panel includes a thermochromic region. This region includes an ink layer having a first color and a leucodye layer positioned atop the ink layer. The leucodye layer includes wax having a thermochromic dye therein, the dye including a color different from the first color so as to block the first color at a normal ambient temperature. When the leucodye layer is subjected to a predetermined activation temperature, the wax and dye melt to form a transparent ink that allows the first color to be seen. When a user sees the first color, he knows that the filter apparatus needs to be replaced.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide a filter apparatus for filtering air flowing into and out of a computer housing.
Another object of this invention is to provide a filter apparatus, as aforesaid, having a thermochromic region which changes color when the filter needs to be replaced due to increased heat within the computer housing.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a filter apparatus, as aforesaid, which decreases the risk of electronic component failure within a computer by thermochromically detecting increases in heat.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.